Drogo's Son
by air29
Summary: Rhaego is not like his father. He has his mother's heart and it makes it difficult for him to be respected by the Dothraki. For better or worse, he meets a young girl who changes his life entirely. Natalia seems to be just along for the ride, but in fact she has a secret that will either make or break her relationship with Rhaego. The seven kingdoms are surely in for some trouble.
1. First Glance

**Drogo's Son: A GOT Fanfic**

_**Chapter 1: First Glance**_

Rhaego sat beside his father next to his parents' homey tent. His father was speaking to the many men that were a part of the Dothraki Khalasar. Rhaego had other things on his mind then the simple talks of men. He was worried about finding a suitable wife. His mother, was in the distance speaking to one of her handmaidens. Jorah, who is like an uncle to Rhaego, was also beside her. He liked Jorah very much. Jorah and Rhaego often saw eye to eye and that he was thankful for. Rhaego did not have much in common with his father anyway. He did not like the sport of hunting and would often be ridiculed by men his own age. He knew whether a Dothraki prince or not, the other Dothraki men in the Khalasar would not go easy on him.

Rhaego did not mind this. He just found it unnecessary. On the other hand, he sympathized with his people since they were not like his mother and him. And as if things could not be any worse, there was someone named Jorga. Jorga was one of Drogo's closest bloodriders, Rakharo, son. Jorga was the son that Drogo never had. And Drogo the father that Jorga never had. His mother had gotten pregnant with Jorga before Rakharo was killed. Drogo took pity since Rakharo had been close to his father, and sort of become a father figured for Jorga. Although, Rhaego never confessed this to his father he knew it was true. It was always Jorga that caught his father's attention not Rhaego. Rhaego sat up and decided it was time to retire. His mother watched him as he descended over to her. Her special violet eyes sought his and she smiled. "My son." She greeted.

"Mother," he replied politely. "I am off to bed."

She nodded. "Alright."

He knew his mother knew how he felt. She was like him in a way, but the only difference was that the Khal adored her. Rhaego had three sisters. He was the only son. His sisters were surprisingly enough more favorites of his father. Rhaego was not bothered by this one bit. He knew that daughters tend to favor their fathers and that fathers also adored their daughters. He was happy for his sisters. Rhaego saw his younger sister Elise, running her hands through her new husband's hair. She was braiding it for him. It was an embarrassment that Elise had married before her older brother. Though, he also knew Elise's husband was not the kindest man. Elise begged her brother not to tell their father that Kycer hurts her. She also pleaded for him not to tell Kycer that he knew. She feared that their father would think of her as weak and she just wanted to make him proud. Rhaego agreed, though once again he was not pleased himself.

He didn't like seeing his little sister get hurt. "Elise, Kycer.' He greeted and continued towards his own hut. Even though Rhaego didn't have a wife, he still had a hut of this own. As soon as he made it, he fell onto his bed of furs and was out. The morning came and Rhaego woke before the sun rises. He was tying his hair back into a long braid. Once he was done he got on his horse, Buscar, who was a dark gray stallion. He liked his horse very much, probably one of the only aspects of Dothraki culture that Rhaego enjoyed. Rhaego was like his father in stature and skin tone, but his eyes were a deep violet color like his mother's. His mother, Dany, told him that he was a descent of dragon's blood like she is. Rhaego knew a little bit about dragons from the stories his mother use to tell him. Apparently they had some dragon eggs once before, but they were stolen by a merchant. The eggs had been one of his mother's favorite wedding gifts and the disappearance of the eggs made her very sad. Drogo had tried his best to get the eggs back, but it was pointless. The merchant stole them within the night and they were never discovered again.

Rhaego didn't know if he believed these dragon stories. Sometimes he believed his mother spun tales just to keep him amused as a child. On his way down a sloppy barren road, Rhaego heard a sharp cry. He was stunned at what he saw, but it was only for a split second. Rape was very common in Dothraki culture, again another thing that Rhaego detested. A young girl with extradiorany colored eyes, one was the color of green and the right one solid black was being attacked. Her soft looking wavy red hair was spilled out wildly as she fought the man. She wasn't naked just yet, but she was about to be. Rhaego hated rape and since his father wasn't here, he could put a stop to this without it being a big deal. He jumped off his horse and yanked the man off the girl. The girl wiped her eyes and quickly pulled her dress down. She hadn't been raped yet as far as Rhaego knew. "Leave." He bellowed at the man.

The man laughed. "Ah, a Dothraki bastard."

Clearly the man didn't know whom he was speaking with. Rhaego pulled his curved blade from his shoulder and slit the man's throat right in front of the girl. Rhaego could be ruthless like his father, but only with those who truly deserve it. He would not stand for rapists or murders that had no cause. In other words, he believed murder was wrong unless it is used in either self-defense or to save someone defenseless, and perhaps both circumstances.

The girl had her face covered as if she was shielding her from the vision right in front of her. Rhaego let out a soft sigh. "I am sorry you had to witness that. I just couldn't let him hurt you or anyone else ever again."

She bit her lip before uncovering her eyes. "But you are Dothraki? Or was he wrong?"

He sighed once again. "A culture I am hardly proud of, but yes I am indeed a Dothraki. My father is."

She nodded, "You won't hurt me?"

He shook his head and that's when he really looked at her. Rhaego felt this strange connection with her almost immediately. It was like a sharp electrical current running through my veins. Like a flash of lightning had struck down from the cloudless sky and hit him. She was more than just beautiful, but surreal. Rhaego sought only one thing from her. To protect her from any other men that might be passing by. "No, I solely wish to protect you."

She looked confused. "You mean—"

Rhaego interjected quickly. He did not want to appear to be either suspicious or creepy. "Yes, I want you to come with me. I will take you somewhere safe so that no one will hurt you. I know it's difficult to believe coming from a stranger, but it's not safe for a lady out here."

She laughed. "No, but you did save me. And your eyes, they are kind ones. I feel like I can trust you perhaps."

Rhaego couldn't help but let out a small laugh himself. "Yes, I am like my mother. Come, you can have a bath back at the village. We have handmaids who can help. Plus, you look tired and in need of one."

She put her hand to her chest in mock offense. "How dare you call me filthy?" She said dramatically.

They laughed at that. "Here you can ride on my horse and I will walk."

She shook her head. "I don't want to oppose sir."

He liked her politeness and the way she carried herself with dignity, but yet she seemed sensitive. "I insist."

She giggled. "Oh, alright kind sir."

Rhaego picked her up by her underarms and set her gently onto Buscar. Buscar neighed happily. Rhaego believed that he enjoyed her presence. The girl weighed so little to him. Rhaego suddenly realized that he had not asked of her name. "My lady, what is your given name?"

She smiled at that. "Natalia. I am not from here as you might have guessed."

"No, you certainly are not. I would have noticed." Rhaego watched as her soft face grew red from embarrassment.

"I suppose sir."

Rhaego smiled. "My name is Rhaego, son of Drogo, the Khal of Dothraki, and son of Daenerys Targaryen."

She laughed. "I think it is best that you not know my name for my father is someone that your mother would not get along with."

He laughed. "Are you proposing that our parents are sworn enemies?"

She nodded. "I am afraid so. Though, I do value my life so I will not say."

Rhaego tried to think of who she is related to but could not think at the moment. She was far too distracting in his eyes. Buscar galloped fairly slowly, so it was no trouble for Rhaego to keep pace. "My apologies my lady, but we are here."

She smiled. "Why are you apologizing?"

It was far too late to explain because there stood his mother with his father. Dany's violet eyes filled with rage at the sight of Rhaego and Natalia. "A Stark and Lannister bitch!" was all his mother had to say for Rhaego to comprehend that Natalia was right. Indeed, they are in fact sworn enemies.

* * *

**Author's Note: Given that this is my first GOT story, I hope you can all review gently. I am going to go based off books and TV show because I watch and read both. I am currently reading A Storm of Fire and Ice but have not finished it. Sorry if the story is not perfect, but I really wanted to do this story. Rhaego does not speak very much in Dothraki because he prefers the common tongue. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Also if I get something wrong I don't mind any pointers. :)**

**~Air~**


	2. Sworn Enemies

Natalia was staring back at her parents' sworn enemies, but for some reason was not afraid. She had heard rumors in the North where her mother and father currently ruled side by side. She held her tongue though. It did not matter if she was unafraid of Daenerys Targaryen, the Khaleesi of Dothraki and wife of Khal Drogo. Khal Drogo was a feared warrior, but not a threat to Kingslanding or Winterfell. She kept her mouth shut either way. It is best not to offend either of them. She knew that Daenerys was not happy with her presence one bit.

Daenerys took several steps toward Rhaego. "Son, where did you find this traitor?"

Rhaego looked uncomfortable as far as Natalia could tell. He straightened his posture before replying to his mother. "I saved her from a man." _So much for keeping my noble deed a secret, _Rhaego thought. He knew his mother sympathizes with rape and would perhaps cool down. "He was trying to mount her and I put a stop to it."

Daenerys looked deep in thought. Her appearance is just how Natalia heard people describe. Her long white hair stood out amongst all the Dothraki. Her eyes were a deep violet as well. _Perhaps, she really was a descendant of dragon's blood,_ Natalia thought. Daenerys replied to Rhaego sharply. "And you figured you should bring her here?"

Rhaego nodded. "Yes mother. I couldn't just leave her out there. Some other man would probably wander by. I figured she would be safe here."

Daenerys laughed. "You really need more sense. She is a traitor to us all. Her grandfather is the reason you are not on the Iron throne."

Rhaego never cared about the talks of the Iron throne. He didn't see why everyone was so madly in love with the idea of sitting on such a throne, especially since so many of its rulers have been murdered. Rhaego was glad he was far from there, though he was not happy being with the Dothraki either. He preferred the people of the common tongue. Rhaego rather be off on his own and remain invisible to others. It seems to be much safer that way and he would definitely stay alive. Rhaego was so lost in his thoughts he forgot that his mother was waiting for him to continue the conversation. "Mother, I did not know. But surely she is not here to betray us. If she is as important as she is in the North then why would they send her here all alone?"

Daenerys mulled this over before speaking. "Perhaps, but she is not to be trusted."

Natalia remained quiet by Rhaego's side. "Well now do you speak at all, girl?" Daenerys asked Natalia flippantly.

"Yes," she said softly.

Daenerys glared sharply at her. "You will have to be louder than that child."

Natalia cleared her throat before replying. "Yes, I am sorry your grace." She curtsied.

"None of that, I am a Khaleesi and you will address me so." Daenerys replied. Her violet eyes looked menacing to Natalia.

Natalia nodded. "I apologize Khaleesi, but I do speak and I am not here as a Lannister or a Stark. I am here just as Natalia."

Daenerys smiled and clasped her hands. "Now child, do you take me for a fool? I know exactly how you are. You are just like those awful houses."

Natalia felt a fire consume her as Daenerys continued to accuse her. "You simply are here on your own accord?" she laughed more. "Not a bright girl at all. The houses are certainly losing their wisdom."

Natalia just about had it right there. "I am more than my parents' houses. They don't even know I am here. I am not judging you Khaleesi. In fact, I have admired you all my life and that is why I am here!" Natalia practically yelled at Daenerys.

Daenerys laughed even more before. "How well spoken of you! Well we shall see what your true intentions are. Take her away Rhaego."

Rhaego spoke up. "So she stays?"

"For now," Daenerys said. "_Drogo, do you have any objections or anything to add?" _His mother said in Dothraki. His father was much too stubborn to learn the common tongue, but he knew key words like traitor and others as well.

"_She might be a traitor?" _His voice boomed. Natalia could see why so many were afraid of him. He looked so massive and his facial expressions were so unfriendly. His voice could be heard from miles away she presumed.

Daenerys quickly explained to him in Dothraki the conversation between her and Natalia. And the things that Rhaego had told her. Rhaego saw the look in his father's eyes when his mother explained that he saved Natalia from being raped. _"Son, after you are done with the traitor. Come to the hut. I want to speak to you alone."_

Rhaego knew his father was not pleased one bit, but he didn't care. He was just glad that Natalia could stay for now. _"Yes father."_

Rhaego took Natalia over to his hut. "Some handmaids will come in to help you with a bath and some fresh clothing." He watched Natalia nod. "Are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Natalia looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For?" He was confused.

"For helping me today, your mother would probably have had me killed." She said softly.

Rhaego laughed. "I would never let her."

She shrugged. "I don't see why you want to protect me so badly."

Rhaego looked down into her mix-matched eyes and smiled. "I can't explain it, but I just want to keep you safe."

"You should be a knight," Natalia said with a giggle.

"I will keep that in mind." Rhaego said and tucked a lock of her pretty red hair behind her ear. "I better go get the handmaids. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Very much so. Thank you again Rhaego."

Rhaego shook his head. He did not see why she wanted to thank him so badly. He was only doing the right thing. "If you give some good in the world then the world is not such a hopeless place after all." was all Rhaego said before leaving Natalia behind in his hut. He would protect her, even if they were sworn enemies. He may have only just met her today, but he could tell she was not like everyone else in the seven kingdoms. She still had hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is not as long as the first, but then again the first isn't very long either. I liked where it ended here. I will try my best to update weekly or possibly twice a week. Thanks for the followers and reviews I have had so far for this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. :) By the way in case anyone is confused: the italics within the quotation marks indicated that the characters are speaking in Dothraki. Also I am going by Dany's physical appearance that is described in the books.**


	3. Unnecessary Plans

Natalia was yanked forward from her bed. She thought at first it was only a nightmare, but no a strong pale arm was gripping hers. Daenerys stood standing in front of her. She wouldn't remove her iron grip from Natalia's small arm. "Khaleesi—" she began but Daenerys cut her off sharply.

"Do not speak you little whore. I know exactly why you are here. My son." She all but practically spat into Natalia's face.

Natalia shook her head confused at what she meant. "Get up!" Daenerys shouted. She ripped the furs from me and forced me to my feet. I winced at the Khaleesi's strong hold on my arm. She pulled me out of the hut, her fingernails digging into the flesh of my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Exactly where you want."

We stopped outside a hut that I did not know. It was too late in the night to see. She looked me deep in the eyes, her stare menacing. "You will go into my son's hut. And you will offer yourself to him. You can be his whore until he grows tired of you and then I can enslave you."

I was so stunned at her words. This was not the great Khaleesi I had heard so many stories about, the young girl that many men talked about and had once been the mother of dragons. Those dragons had been killed during one of the many wars that occurred for the fight over the Iron Throne. "B-But Khaleesi, I-I don't understand."

She laughed. "Understand this girl. You will be nothing but a whore. I don't care what House you come from. Men have used us senselessly since the beginning of time."

I was so shocked at what I heard the Khaleesi tell me. She didn't seem like the strong woman I looked up to right now. "Khaleesi? Why would you say such things? You are more than any man. You are a true born leader. I've looked up to you my entire life. The stories I would hear the men tell about you—"she put her hand up though.

"Stop right there child." She paced back and forth awhile before looking at me. "I am Drogo's whore. I am labeled as his wife, but don't think for a second he thinks I matter. I am his bed whore and that's where it ends. I've tried to get him to cross the seas multiple times over the years and I have failed. It doesn't matter how good you fuck a man, you may not always sway him. But listen, my son needs an obedient wife if he is to thrive here. You child are not very obedient."

I shook my head. "I am obedient Khaleesi. I've done everything you have asked."

She laughed. "You ran away from your home and came here? That tells me you can't even do what your own parents ask of you. Tell me did they make you marry a man?"

Natalia's face grew warm. "No, but I was to be married."

Daenerys stepped closer to Natalia and took her face rougher in her hands. "Listen girl, you will have to give it up eventually so why not my son. He needs to be with a whore. I can tell these things. So behave yourself and get in there before I have you killed."

Natalia couldn't believe Khaleesi would be so unreasonable, but Natalia had to obey her. She valued her life that much. "As you wish Khaleesi."

Natalia entered the hut.

Rhaego was fast asleep when he felt the bed move. His natural reflexes awoke him and he grabbed the intruder pinning the person to the bed, his knife clutched tightly in his right arm and the blade touching the base of the intruder's throat. Natalia shrieked and Rhaego instantly let go. He tossed his knife to the side. "Natalia, you scared me. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Well I wasn't expecting that from you."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "I apologize. It's a warrior's natural reflex. Why are you here?"

For some reason Natalia looked uncomfortable to Rhaego. He couldn't figure out why though, but then he remembered he almost cut her throat. He was about to drop his question and forget the whole matter when she stood.

Rhaego watched as she did what he least expected. Natalia's white fingers moved to the buttons of the little nightgown she wore. She undid them slowly and looked into my eyes while doing so. "I came to please you." She whispered.

Rhaego was not sure what to do. He had never been with a woman. He was a virgin. His mother and father probably thought he had had a woman, but that simply was not the case. He had to stop Natalia. This is not how he wanted his first time to be. He reached out to stop her from removing her nightgown. "Natalia, please stop."

Natalia's cheeks flushed pink. "Why?"

He sighed. "Not like this."

She shook her head still confused. "Do you not desire me Rhaego?"

He laughed at her silly fear. "Of course I do, but I only just met you today. I wish for you to button yourself back up."

He got up from the bed and moved to offer her a glass of water. "Would you like some water to drink?"

She nodded eagerly. "Now who sent you, I know you didn't come on your own accord?"

She blushed again. "I did come on my own."

I looked her deep into those mix matched eyes as he handed her the water. "Ah of course, my mother must have been behind such a thing."

She looked uncomfortable once again, so Rhaego figured he had guessed correctly. "_Um_, not exactly."

Of course! His mother was blackmailing the poor girl. He knew it to be true. It seemed something his mother would do, especially how she responded to Natalia when first meeting her. "I apologize. You do not have to do anything. I will walk you back to your hut."

Natalia reached out to grab his arm sharply. "NO!" she cried out.

Rhaego looked down into her beautiful eyes. He reached out to put a hand on her soft cheek. "It will be alright."

She shook her head again. "Your mother, she—" she stammered and Rhaego continued to stroke her soft cheek.

"All is well; I will not let her harm you in any way. Do you understand?" He assured her.

Natalia surprised me by hugging me tightly. "Rhaego?"

"Yes?" He questioned. Rhaego smoothed her hair softly as I often did when my sister was hurt.

"Can I stay here tonight? I promise I will behave myself."

He laughed at her words. "It is odd hearing you say such things, but you are more than welcome to sleep in my bed. I will take the floor."

She shook her head and looked up into my own eyes. "That is not necessary Rhaego." She moved onto the bed and laid back. "We can both fit, don't you see?"

Rhaego did see, however he did not want to make her uncomfortable. Rhaego wished for Natalia to be at ease and to never feel any discomfort. "We can, but I don't know if that would bother you."

"It won't." She promised. She pushed back some of the black colored furs of the bed and slipped under the furs. "I used to stay in my younger brother's bed whenever he had bad dreams."

Rhaego had no arguments against that. He got in next to her. In the morning he would speak to his mother about this for sure. "Natalia, I do apologize for my mother's actions."

Natalia shook her head. "Don't, I fear you will only make her much angrier."

He felt helpless right now. This needed to end. The feud between their parents was absolutely ridiculous in Rhaego's eyes. "What do you propose?"

She looked over to his face. "Pretend that I shared your bed."

He chuckled. "You are sharing my bed."

She laughed herself. "You know what I mean."

Rhaego looked at her in disbelief. "So my mother put you up to this? I think she likes you."

Natalia burst into laughter at that. "If that were the case, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Rhaego chuckled himself. "So why exactly did you come here all the way from the North?"

She bit her lip. Natalia didn't want him to pity her or call her a child for leaving the North because of an arranged marriage she wanted no part in. Her parents wanted to have her marry the current King of the Iron Throne's son. She left just in time.

She didn't look at Rhaego as he reached out to touch her hand ever so lightly. "Natalia, what happened?"

She smiled weakly. "I-I just wanted a change of scenery."

He laughed. He sat up and stared right into her mix matched eyes. "You expect me to believe that? My gods, whoever taught you to lie?"

Natalia glowered and turned away from him so she was lying on her side. "I'm going to bed; I am through with you laughing at me."

Rhaego couldn't help but smile. He knew she wasn't truly hurt by his words. "Alright Princess, go to sleep."

She whipped around to look at Rhaego. Rhaego settled himself back down into the furs and closed his eyes. "You did not just call me a Princess, because I am not one."

He shrugged. "True, but technically you are related to the Starks through your mother. And who sits on the Iron throne?"

She was about to rebuffed his words, but then Rhaego held up his hand to shush her. "Natalia, my dear your uncle John Snow does."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to put up a new chapter. I've been quite busy! Well anyway let me know what you all think in a review. :) Thanks for reading.**

**~Air~**


	4. Discipline

**Natalia**

Natalia was stunned by Rhaego's knowledge of her uncle. Her mother used to say that Jon Snow was nothing but a bastard to her as a child and that he really wasn't her uncle, but her father told her once that bastards can have an upper hand in many things. Natalia never really got along well with her mother to begin with so she spent a lot of time with her father. Her father was more of a parent to her than her mother anyway. He taught her many things about life and useful skills. He read to her whenever he could and would bring her books from all over from the seven kingdoms. She loved her father dearly, but because of her mother she was to be married regardless of what her father thought.

Her uncle Jon Snow arranged the marriage in fact and her mother's hunger for power pushed her to agree. She wanted her daughter to have a wealthy lifestyle and to be in a luxurious social circle. The marriage was perfect in her mother's eyes. Natalia would one day be a queen if she married the king's son. A marriage she did not want but had no say in and so she fled. And now here she was with Rhaego starring at her. "How did you know?" she asked a bit stupidly. _Of course he knew who ruled the seven kingdoms. _She thought to herself.

It was a shock to all nobility that a bastard could take over the seven kingdoms. In fact it was Ned Stark's bastard son, her mother's half-brother that managed to take on so many armies and conquer each kingdom one by one. A person that no one would ever think greatness would come to, but surprisingly did. In reality, Natalia often found herself confused as a child. Her father would tell her one thing and her mother another. It was like an inner battle in her mind to determine what was right or wrong. She supposed that she would just have to see both sides.

Rhaego looked at her and took one of her hands. His hands were much larger than hers. _They fit perfectly together, _she thought and blushed at the very idea. "I knew because, well who doesn't know who the king is. Also my mother spoiled who you were for me when I brought you to my home."

She nodded, feeling utterly foolish for asking such an obvious question, but she wanted to be positive that Rhaego didn't already know who she really was. "Do you think your mother will hurt me?"

He shook his head no. "You should sleep Natalia. It's been a long day." It was not an answer to her question she realized. Perhaps not even Rhaego knew what his mother is capable of.

* * *

**Rhaego**

In the morning Rhaego awoke to the warm air of the Dothraki Sea. He was on the floor of the tent. He insisted that Natalia take the bed. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable despite her words. He got up and stretched. His back was a bit sore from the floor, but it was nothing compared to the pain from the many battles he was forced into by Drogo. Rhaego saw that Natalia was still fast asleep. He took one look at her before leaving the tent. He saw his mother and father having their breakfast with other Dothraki people. He didn't go over. He wanted to be alone for a bit before having breakfast.

Rhaego went to have a bath. He did the work. He did not want slaves pestering him or asking him questions. The warm water felt nice on his skin and it was lukewarm so it wasn't too hot. He enjoyed the bath quite well and was glad to get all the grime and dirt off his body. Rhaego rose from the water after several minutes and dried himself off. He was glad that no slaves were here to gawk. He found it to be repulsive. Didn't they have anything better to do? Well he guessed it was the only kind of world they knew. He knew that not all slaves were treated right, they were slaves after all. Rhaego frowned upon slavery and hated to see them be violated by various Dothraki men.

The Dothraki had no shame and did everything out in the open. He was thankful he never witnessed his own parents. That would not be something he would ever want to see. Rhaego put on some fresh clothes on and moved to get some breakfast by his parents' tent. He saw his mother and father sitting together with his younger sister Jelia. She had her hair braided and sat next to their father. Rhaego suspected that Jelia would be married off soon even though she was only thirteen. She adored Khal Drogo. Rhaego had no idea why though. Perhaps daughters just had a connection with their fathers. Rhaego at the moment couldn't stand either of his parents.

He did not like how his mother's new behavior and especially her treatment of Natalia. Last night was insane and he could not believe that Daenerys expected for Rhaego take Natalia as a whore. Where was this cruelty coming from? All the morals she had taught Rhaego in secret, he thought she would at least act differently. It was not a side of his mother that he was familiar with. His sister greeted Rhaego as he approached where his family was having breakfast. "Rhaego, would you like some eggs?" She asked.

The Dothraki moved around so much that even eggs were scarce, especially since chickens would often get left behind or eaten. Rhaego loved eggs. "Sure Jelia." He said and took a seat next to her.

She gave him a white smile, another good trait of the Dothraki. She looked like their mother, but had a light tan. Her hair was pale white and she had their father's dark eyes. "Mother says we will be getting pork soon! Isn't that a treat?"

She was using the common tongue and he could hear his father grunt in disgust. Khal Drogo was not fond of other cultures, and despised the common tongue even though he knew it now thanks to the persuasion of their mother. It was obvious that he still believed that the Dothraki were above everyone else. "Sorry father," she whispered in the common tongue and then went back to using Dothraki.

Khal Drogo let out a sigh and patted her shoulder. _"It is fine my daughter. I just want you to get used to speaking Dothraki only; your husband may not be as lenient as me."_

Jelia looked at her father before speaking. Rhaego was amazed at what she was about to say. _"But I don't have to marry. I can stay and take care of both you and mother."_

Khal Drogo gave Jelia a stern look. _"You will marry when I say you marry. It's your duty to the Dothraki."_

Jelia looked like she wanted to cry from her father's response and she did. She got up in complete disobedience too as tears slid down her pink cheeks. Rhaego has never seen her act this way with their father. She always minded him even as a child. _"NO!"_ She bellowed. _"No more! I won't. I'll run away if I have to."_ Then she took off away from them.

Khal Drogo was shocked at his daughter's actions and just as he was about to get up to go after her, Daenerys laid a hand on her husband's broad shoulder. _"Drogo let her go. She won't get far, she's never been good at running to begin with or has good balance. She needs to be alone to think about her actions and words to you. You can punish her when she gets back."_

Rhaego was a bit surprised that his mother did not stand up for his little sister and it made him sick to think that Jelia would have the same fate as Elise. He had to say something this time. He stood and pushed his plate of eggs away. "_Father, may I have a word with you alone?"_

Drogo stood and nodded. He followed Rhaego to a nearby beach where they sat down on two rocks. "_What is it that you would like to speak to me about?"_

Rhaego swallowed before answering. He knew his father would not like his next words one bit. _"I would like to discuss Jelia with you if I may."_

Khal Drogo nodded. _"What about?"_ he questioned, scratching his long beard.

Rhaego looked at his father. _"She is thirteen. I know you married mother when she was only twelve, but times are slowly changing. Don't you want her to wait until she is older? You know how brutal the men here are, they would destroy her. Jelia isn't strong like Elise and Curia, and I fear that a Dothraki man would tear her to shreds."_

Khal Drogo got that angry look in the glint of his black eyes. And Rhaego managed to brace himself for the shouts and yells that were about to come. He clutched his fists into balls. "Jelia needs to grow up. She is a woman now. Only a Dothraki man is suitable for her and I already have someone in mind."

Rhaego could feel his stomach drop for his little sister. _"Who?"_

He smiled. _"One of my younger bloodriders of course, Heisen seems to be a great match for her. I noticed he looks at her when she plays with her friends."_

Rhaego was glad he didn't eat anything or he would have lost his stomach right then and there. Heisen was one of the many men who took pleasure in raping the slaves. He would hurt Jelia and Rhaego wouldn't stand by to watch another one of his sisters to be harmed. _"Father, listen to yourself. She plays with her friends. She is innocent. Do you want her to be raped every day just like he does to the slaves?"_

Khal Drogo stood up then furious. _"It is none of your concern. I've let this go on for far too long. You are soft Rhaego. You are never going to be tough like a Dothraki man!"_ His father looked angrier than all the other times that he has ever scolded or yelled at Rhaego.

"_Father, please she's a child. Let her be for now."_

Khal Drogo had enough though. He stared at Rhaego and was shocked at his father's actions. He pulled the coiled belt from his bottoms. Rhaego moved back, knowing what his father did with that whip. He never has struck Rhaego before. There was never a need. Rhaego always behaved as a child, unlike the other Dothraki boys. _"I have been too lenient and patient with you, mainly to please your mother. But no more. You need to learn the hard way my son."_

Rhaego backed further away and held his hands up. _"Father, please! I just worry about Jelia, she is my sister."_

Khal Drogo laughed. _"She is not of your concern. She is my daughter and I decide what her fate is. Haven't you learned by now that Dothraki men never beg for mercy? Foolish boy!"_

Rhaego turned to run, but his father was faster and stronger. _"Do I need to get my bloodriders to hold you down? Because I will."_ Khal Drogo had him pinned to the floor, his face shoved down into the sand. Rhaego couldn't breathe well and when he opened his mouth to reply, he got grains of the rocks smashed into his tongue, lips, and teeth. _"Get off!"_

He tried to struggle free, but his father was resilient and held him tightly. _"Don't move and the less this will hurt."_

Rhaego didn't move when the first lash came down onto his back. He remained still because he knew Khal Drogo was right, it would only be worse if he tried to run off. Out of all the battles that he had ever been in, this pain was like no other. Each lash hurt much more than the previous and Khal Drogo was hitting everywhere on his back. Rhaego took a total of 32 lashes that day and finally passed out from the pain when it was finally over.

* * *

**Oh dang what just happened! LOL I thought I would bring out Khal Drogo's cruel side for this chapter and show my readers how different Rhaego is from his father. Let me know what you guys think! Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been on vacation and I just got all four of my wisdom teeth surgically removed today. My mouth hurts so much! Review please :)**

**~Air~**


End file.
